


In Spirit

by PhantomSpade



Category: Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Even though the body is gone, the memories will always live on in your mind and heart. In the end, that's all that matters.For Haruto and the others, they'll always be with Sachika.





	In Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (c) Spike Chunsoft

It's quiet. A peaceful kind of quiet. I can't hear the calm waves of the ocean or the drifting wind anymore. 

I feel like I'm floating, yet laying in something soft beneath. It brings me warmth and comfort. Is this what actual death feels like? 

I can only remember how I went into permanent sleep. After five years of looking after little Sachika, the seven of us started to die. The Extend Machine...it broke down. None of us were able to fix it, so our only choice was to die. 

One by one, we faded into white sand. Dr. Ichiyo....Minamo...Ryo....Zen...Yuma...Rinko...then me. I was the last one to die. 

It was my biggest regret: leaving Sachika behind, all to fend for herself. We all knew it was going to happen, and there was nothing we could do about it. But why can't it be a little longer? Even if it was just one more year or two...it wasn't enough. 

I was able to leave something behind for her. It was all I could do to help her survive. I can only hope that she will find that other living person in the world. Please Sachika...please be alright. 

"....to. Haruto." 

...I hear a voice calling for me. It can't be Sachika. Someone else is saying my name. 

"Haruto. Wake up. Haruto!" 

It's getting louder and clearer. It sounds soft and light with a sense of urgency. I think I know whose voice it is. Is it...Rinko? 

"Haruto! Please wake up!" 

I'm afraid to open my eyes and wake up from the peaceful slumber. But Rinko is calling for me, which means everyone else might be waiting for me to wake up. I'm not alone. 

Slowly, I start to open my eyes. Light comes flooding into my senses, but I prod myself to continue. It is so bright, it's like I'm looking into the sun. I see a siloutte hovering over me, a nostalgic feeling washing over me. As my eyes are fully open, my vision starts to clear. The person above me becomes less of a blur, and I can see their face looking down at me. 

"R-Rinko?" 

Rinko smiles in relief, glad to see that I'm awake. She leans back a bit and puts her hand over her chest as she gives me room to move. 

"Thank goodness you're awake now. How're you feeling, Haruto?" 

I groan and carefully lift my head up. I touch the side of my face and feel my glasses, feeling the need to laugh. Laugh out of disbelief or joy, I don't know which. But for some reason, I just feel...free. 

"I feel okay, Rinko. How long was I...?" _Asleep_ is what I was going to say, but I stopped myself. I am looking at Rinko, who looks like an adult. Not just that, but she is wearing white clothes. 

"You've been sleeping for a long time now, Haruto. We've been waiting for you to wake up." 

It doesn't take me long to realize who she is referring to, and I let out a small chuckle. I already know where we are, but I can't help but let a question slip through my lips. The one question I have asked before. 

"Is this heaven?" 

Rinko giggles behind her hand, then holds it out for him to take. "Yes, this is heaven, Haruto." 

I wanted to laugh, to cry, to scream out any bottled up emotion I have in my body. We really did die. We're no longer the last survivors of the earth. No longer clones. Now it's only Sachika...

I frown as I grasp Rinko's hand, letting her lift me on my feet. She catches my sad look and immediately understands, looking sad herself. 

"I know, Haruto. But it's alright now." 

Her smile comes back, one that is reassuring that both confuses and relieves me. I let go of her hand to readjust my glasses before looking at her again. 

"What do you mean?" 

Rinko is about to say something else, but a shout from farther away catches both of our attention. I look over her shoulder to see a familiar head of green rushing towards us, and a grin spreads over my face. 

"Ryo!" 

Ryo looks overjoyed when he sees me, and as he gets closer, he throws his arms out and grabs me into a hug. 

"Haruto, you sleeping beauty! You finally woke up from your nap! What took you so long?" 

I give out a weak chuckle as I put my hands on his back in attempt to return the hug. This is all disorienting and overwhelming, but I am a little happy to see my friends again. I miss them just as much as I miss Sachika. 

"I was the last one to die, Ryo. But honestly, I don't really know." 

Ryo pulls back, but keeps an arm wrapped around my shoulders as he starts dragging me alongside him. Rinko follows behind us, looking fairly amused. 

"Well, it doesn't matter now! You gotta come see this!" 

I raise my eyebrow at him, confused by what he is referring to. See what exactly? 

I don't get the chance to ask him as I see four more figures ahead of us. Even with white clothing like the three of us, I instantly recognize them. 

"Yo! Haruto finally woke up!" Ryo waves at the four, bringing their attention to us. I can't help but let a smile bloom on my face. They're all here. Everyone is here. 

Minamo is the first to run up to us, looking as cheerful as she always is. "Mornin', Haruto! Glad that ya made it in time!" 

Now I really have to know what is going on. "In time for what exactly?" 

Zen, who appears to be sitting down, chuckles at me. "What else? We're going to witness Sachika's big moment." 

I feel my heart beating fast, my eyes widening at the mention of her name. Does that mean she finally found another survivor? 

"W-Where can we see her?" 

Dr. Ichiyo steps up and points at the small opening in the floor(?). "We can watch her through there. It's kind of like a television." 

Ryo snorts. "Except without Sho and Mirai. At least we won't have to see them anymore. No offense, Dr. Ichiyo." 

Ah, that's right. The two characters Dr. Ichiyo had created for his plan. Truthfully, I don't find them to be nuisances, but I guess it is rather pleasant not to see them again. 

Dr. Ichiyo chuckles and rubs the back of his head, showing that he isn't phased by Ryo's remark. "I have no hard feelings, Ryo." 

Yuma clicks her tongue, holding an apple near her mouth as to shush us. "Be quiet. It's starting." 

Wasting no time, Ryo and Minamo drag me over in front of the opening and sits me down between them. Rinko goes to sit next to Minamo, while Zen, Dr. Ichiyo, and Yuma remained seated near the back. The hole flashes on like a TV, showing a blurry image before gradually clearing up. I sit still, hands planted firmly in my lap as I wait anxiously for what will come on. 

As the image finally clears up, the first thing that comes up is Sachika. I feel tears welling up in my eyes, and I'm sure I'm not the only one about to cry. 

Sachika has grown up the last time I saw her, looking just like Clone Sachika. It must've been so many years since we've all died; we've missed so much of her childhood and adolescence. Yet, she looks so happy and at peace. 

She is laying in a bed I don't recognize, holding a green bundle in her arms with a joyful smile. Sitting by her bedside is a young man with dark skin like Minamo's, holding her hand with care as he looks at the bundle with her. I gasp as I saw tiny arms reach out to Sachika, who coos as the man reaches over to let one of them grab his finger. 

I choke back tears at this beautiful scene. Sachika has found her own family. She won't be alone anymore. She will be okay 

I look around me for a little bit to see everyone else's reactions. Ryo, Dr. Ichiyo, Yuma, and Zen all share contented smiles and fondness in their eyes. Rinko and Minamo have their mouths covered as they are quietly crying out of joy, the two leaning against one another for support. This is all just too wonderful. 

Zen takes a moment to release a small laugh as he leans back and fiddles his hat. "Well, I guess that makes us grandparents now." 

Ryo clutches his fists and groans in frustration. "Ahh, if I were still alive, I want to hold the little tyke! So unfair!" 

Minamo reaches across me to punch Ryo in the shoulder, earning a pained whine from him. "Don't ruin the moment, dummy!" 

"But Zen started it! You should punch him!" 

As the two start bickering, Rinko tries to get them to stop while I carefully remove myself from between them. While keeping my eyes on the event, I place myself next to Dr. Ichiyo, who continues to watch with a wistful expression. 

"I feel so happy for Sachika. Now she'll have plenty of love to give. It's too bad that we couldn't be there for her in person." 

I nodded solemnly, looking at the happy Sachika cuddling with her baby. Our only daughter has managed to grow up and survive on her own, even though we've passed away when she was so young. It makes me so proud that she succeeded in finding other people in the empty world. I wish I can give her a hug, but I know it's no longer possible. Yet...

"Maybe not physically, but..." 

Dr. Ichiyo turns to look at me, curious of what I am saying. 

"We've said to her that we would always be there for her no matter what. Whether in our x-keys or from here...we still live on in her memories. We'll still be watching over her until the day she dies. It's all we can do at this point. Only our bodies are gone...everything else is with Sachika." 

At my words, Dr. Ichiyo's wistful look changes back to the contented expression he had from seeing Sachika. It reassures both of us that we're not completely gone. Sachika still has us in her heart; we will never truly disappear on her. 

Sachika...if you can hear us, I just want to say thank you for everything. We're still here for you. We'll always be there for you. 


End file.
